In The Name Of Love
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: Rain knows Domon loves Allenby, so what is left? Nothing but leave the Neo-Japan team, only to find out secret. Does Rain really love Domon? Or has another Kusshu caught her eye?


Title: In The Name Of Love¼ 

By: Rurouni Angel

Rated: R

Disclaimer: Nope I own nothing. All rights to the rightful owners.

Author's rants: I am new to the G-Gundam series, but the relationship between Domon and Rain is a situation that an author can't refuse. Add in Allenby and you can create any thing. So is my take in the whole mess¼ 

**

I try hard not to cry as I watch Allenby bend down and whisper into Domons' ear, seconds later a small smile graces his lips. Nodding in agreement to their secret I turn my head so I don't have to suffer more than need be.

Wiping my tears away my mind reminds why I came to Domon in the first place. I had came to a decision, one that might end some of my suffering? Only time would tell now. I had put in a call in to Neo-Japan asking for a leave of absents, and was granted without questions.

So hence my location at the present time.

But the timing seemed to be wrong, any_ was going to be wrong, is_ what my mind whispered to me. To leave my heart behind and to follow a different path was going to be challenging to say the least. So maybe telling Domon wouldn't be a good idea right now, wouldn't want to interrupt his time with Allenby.

Raising my head up and blinked back my tears and decided I would write a letter to Domon after my arrival in Neo-Japan. At least there wouldn't be any questions asked. Turning on my heels I quietly head out the door, listening to the laughter of Allenby.

Sniffling back my tears I head to the loading docks, hoping that Domon might wonder to my long disappearance? Wishing that he would come running for me, begging me to stay, stay with him. To love him???

I gaze the crowd quickly to see if any one might come to wish me off, knowing that would be impossible since I told no one of my leave, and yet I found someone at the port bay staring right at me. I felt my heart stop as I slowly walked up the only man that might ever know of my departure.

Schwartz Bruder, Gundam fighter of Neo-Germany.

He seems leans into the bay wall looking at me as if I had just committed some crime? I slowly wet my lips with my tongue and rub at my teary eyes, wondering why was Schwartz was doing here? I opened my mouth to ask, but the fighter spoke first.

"So, this is how it ends?"

Blinking I stare at him wondering what ending was he talking about?

"Don't play dumb Rain, are you just going to give up on him just like that?"

I slowly feel my anger start to boil and I lash out at him,

"You're the one that is dumb, can't you see that he loves Allenby? I love him to much to stop that kind of happiness for him."

His eyes narrow and he leans close to my face,

"Then all these years were for nothing?"

Again I get the feeling that man was referring to my past with Domon? Barely shaking my head I knew that was impossible, the only one that knew me or Domon so well was¼ Kyoji???

Suddenly I see the horror in his eyes, no sure why but I had to ask.

"Kyoji?"

I watch as he steps back and looks at as I had just slapped him. The gears in my head start to grind together as I run through the possibly. Suddenly I watch as he starts to walk off, deciding quickly I follow suit. Not sure why???

We walk for a while, time seemed to stop for me as I followed. Suddenly Kyoji comes to a hotel and walks up to the door, turning to open the door he waits for me to enter. Nodding I step through the door, knowing that nothing would ever be the same again.

**

It was some where around two that morning when I turned over in bed, laying my head to rest on Kyojis' shoulder. Biting my lower lip as I felt his hand caress my bare shoulder. Swallowing hard I thought back to just a couple of hours ago. When my theory that Schwartz Bruder was Kyoji Kasshu, well sort-of. He was a part of the real Kyoji Kasshu. Cuddling closer I was reminded just how real.

In the middle of my thoughts Kyoji whispers into the darkness of the room, asking

"And your feelings are now?"

I slowly start to trace the outline of Kyojis' chest, realizing that my tears had stop some where in between our love making. Sighing I whisper back the only thing I could,

"I love Domon Kasshu, I love him enough to accept that his love doesn't return to me. So if your willing to have me, then I am all yours Kyoji, but as always I respect you no matter what."

Suddenly I found myself on my back and gazing into Kyojis' eyes. His lips touch mine in a sweeten kiss, as we become one once more. 

Yet Kyojis' words whispered through out my head long after we slept.

"I will love you until both of our souls have returned."

**

I awoke to the smell of coffee and the sweet smell of pancakes. Smiling I stretch out and let the cool air touch my skin. Taking in my surrounds as I heard noises coming from the bathroom. Reaching down I grab a shirt and headed to the bathroom.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Kyoji, I mean he wasn't doing nothing but shaving but to REALLY see Schwartz and then call him Kyoji was something that was going to take a while. Cocking my head to a side to simply watched him, not saying anything. Simply watching, untill he spoke

"You have to go back, you know! We have to protect him."

Nodding in silent agreement I continued to watch him as he talked,

"You can't not let on who, or what I am."

Again I nod, but I whisper

"He will have to know that we are lovers. I won't sneak around pretending what we are not."

This time he was the one nodding.

"Understood"

Sighing I walk over to him and hug him from behind and kiss his back, continuing on

"He will demand to everything that as happened so far. The when's the where's, that why I can say I ask to removed from the Neo-Japan team. I was afraid I was in dangering his fights, being involved with you"

"Sounds good."

With that we made back to the bed and slowly got dressed. Sighing as I whispered my good bye I headed back to the boat. Only to be greeted by a pacing Domon and a sleepy Allenby. Blinking back any feelings I smiled and called out my greeting,

"Good Morning everyone."

I head a snort from Allenby as Domon turned to face me, with anger written all over his face.

"Where the hell have you been? And why did I receive a letter from Neo-Japan informing me that you quit the team?"

Sighing I took in a deep breath and I set out my answer,

"Morning to you to Domon, as far as where I was, which explains my quitting the team, I was at a hotel."

Bout this time Allenby peeks up and asks,

"Alone?"

But Domon cuts her off and yells,

"Of course she was a lone, which brings us back you quitting the team."

Shaking my head I look into Domons' eyes, oddly thinking how much they reminded me of Kyojis'. Getting back on track I whisper what would change Domons' and my reletionship forever.

"No Domon I was not alone, I haven't been alone for some time now."

I watch as confusing sets in, but its Allenby that asks,

"You have a secret lover?"

Still watching Domon start to shake as I reply,

"Yes, but I can't keep it a secret any longer, not with out it interfering with Domons' fights."

Allenby is looking at me as if I grew a second head and suddenly Domon bursts out and demands,

"Who?"

I take a deep breath and look away whispering,

"The Gundam fighter from Neo-Germany, Schwartz Bruder."

With that Domon explodes.

**

So should I continue this?

Rant on Schwartz: Now I knoew I am still new to G Gundam, and therefore I do not know the whole thing behind Schwartz and Kyoji, so remember this is a FAN FICTION. And might be different from the show.

Rurouni Angel

10 reviews???? 


End file.
